This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for exhausting air outside of washing units.
Known washing units, such as dishwashers, have a cabinet housing a wash chamber wherein dishes, flatware, cups and glasses, etc. are loaded onto roller-equipped racks. Washing fluid is circulated throughout the wash chamber according to a pre-designated wash cycle executable by a control mechanism. At least some known dishwashers also include a dry cycle following the wash cycle. The dry cycle operates a heating element located within the wash chamber and a forced air convection system that circulates hot humid air through dishwasher vents to remove humidity from the wash chamber and dry the items located therein.
However, at least some known air convection systems for dishwashers channel the hot humid air along an inner surface of a dishwasher door and then outside the wash chamber. Condensation occurs upon the hot humid air coming into contact with the cooler inner surface. Such condensation is undesirable in appearance, and the condensation also may drip onto the floor immediately in front of the dishwasher, particularly upon opening of the dishwasher door.